This invention relates to new and useful improvements for forming a composite image of a person's face.
Devices have heretofore been patented for creating various pictures or images from composite parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,955 is directed to a device for forming composite images in the form of devices and structures, whereby persons can become aware of the appearance of a room or building before it is completed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,859 is directed to a toy device comprising a cylindrical housing utilizing a plurality of telescopically assembled tubes that are independently rotatable relative to one another and with each having a different character thereon so that a person, such as a child, can compose different types of figure pictures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,681 utilizes a projector in combination with an assortment of slides that have facial features thereon capable of selective projection so as to provide a pictorial image reconstruction of a person's face.